


猫鼠游戏

by real_wy



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F, Kris Wu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy





	猫鼠游戏

多年身为警察的自觉让吴亦凡本能地感到身边人的危险，他顾不得自己大敞的衬衫，抬手意欲反击，却被吴世勋识破了意图，被禁锢住手腕顺势把吴亦凡翻身抵在了墙上，吴亦凡的两只手被钳住，狼狈的姿态就像是平时他抓住的罪犯。他知道当年还带着一丝奶气的那个吴世勋已经长大，但他没有想到吴世勋如今如此大的力气，发起狠来连微高他一头的自己的没有反抗的余地。  
身后的人喘着粗气，身体压着吴亦凡姿势古怪的抽出腰间的皮带，利落的在吴亦凡手腕上套了一个活扣用力扎紧，然后不罢休的一圈一圈缠绕在吴亦凡的手腕上。被制服的人这才真正地感到慌张。  
“你妈的吴世勋，你想干什么？”  
吴世勋缠完了最后一圈皮带，利落的打了个结：“干你啊，吴Sir。”  
熟悉的气息再次袭来，他在自己的脖子上又啃又咬，一双手也掠过胸前的两点向下滑去， 吴亦凡闭眼，试图用仅剩不多的理智和自己身后胡作非为的人谈判。  
“我知道…当年是我欠你的，我赔偿你好不好？”  
吴世勋的动作停了下来，似乎是饶有兴趣的问了一句：“那你要怎么赔偿啊，吴sir?”  
眼前的境况似乎是有了可以谈判的的余地。

“都可以，你要钱可以，你要女人，我就给你介绍好的女人。”  
吴世勋发出了一声嗤笑，有些讽刺的味道：“怎么办吴sir, 我不缺钱，也不缺女人。”  
“我要什么，你最清楚。”  
眼前的人总能最后让事态走进一个毫无回旋余地的死局，是他太可笑还是他执念太深，谁也不清楚，当年相爱的的人为何会一步步走到这般境地，像是一盘陷入死局的棋，他横冲直撞费尽心机的寻找突破口，却无从下子。  
“世勋。”吴亦凡开了口，自他们再次重逢以来第一次像从前一样叫他的名字。  
“我要结婚了。”  
无论他欠他多少，似乎这辈子是真的还不清了。

“你就要亲口和我说这个？”月光下吴世勋的眼睛亮的吓人，嘴角抿的死紧，神情难过又无助，他明明眼泪已经流下来，脸上和嘴上还在发狠，“你休想吴亦凡，凭什么这么多年过去你就能过的若无其事，你休想摆脱我。”  
吴亦凡腰间的皮带也被人抽了出来，然后下身就被扒了个精光，只露出两条修长好看的腿来。  
他只感受到隐蔽部位传来撕裂的疼痛，没有温柔的前戏也没有润滑，他被人粗暴地贯穿，许久没被人染指过的地方干涩而紧致，他不禁传来了痛苦的闷哼。  
吴世勋把他钉在了墙上，快要把他撕裂了，而空气中全是吴世勋的粗喘声，显然这粗暴的行为也并没有给他带来任何快感。  
但是吴世勋没有就此放弃，他一不做二不休的顶弄了起来，吴亦凡只觉得自己今天非死在他手中不可，疼痛到了一个峰值逐渐变得麻木，他的后庭似乎是终于忍受不了那人的粗大撕裂了，两人间的干涩诡异地消失，吴世勋的动作变得顺畅起来。  
真奇怪，这场近乎是强奸的性爱中，被施暴者确隐隐有了快感，他身前是粉刷成白色的冰凉的墙壁，身后是年轻炙热的身体，他的身体随着身后的人起伏，在那人制造的情潮里如一叶孤舟跌宕起伏，他仅剩的一丝理智让他忍住发出呻吟的欲望。  
明明是多年都没有纠缠过的身体，竟然还是该死的契合。  
吴世勋使坏地咬上吴亦凡的耳垂，用小虎牙不停的碾弄，一声变了调的呻吟从吴亦凡的唇间溢出，迷乱又色情。  
“哥你大点声叫，我的卧室和你的房间隔了一面墙，你说你未婚妻会不会听到？”  
身后的男人压低了声音在吴亦凡耳边恶劣地吐气，他感受到吴亦凡的身体一僵，把自己夹的更紧了一些。  
他拍了拍被自己抵在墙上的人的臀部，动作愈发地疯狂，一边还不肯饶过那人恶趣味的描述：“你说她听见了会不会闯进来？看一看她的未婚夫是怎样在男人身底下呻吟的？”  
羞耻感和快感在他的体内横冲直撞，一波又一波的起伏，吴亦凡终于忍不住抽噎了起来：“别说了，别…说了，我求求你…世勋。”  
他的求饶和抽噎很快被吴世勋撞的支离破碎，眼泪也被那人温柔的吻了个干净。  
“哥哭什么呢？我可舍不得让人看见哥这副勾人的样子。”  
“哥能和女人结婚吗？这副欠操的样子？”  
吴世勋心里住的小恶魔被那人的求饶激的兴起，说话不禁更加过分起来。  
“哥这些年有没有找别人满足过自己？”  
吴亦凡的眼泪干了又流，早已经分不清是生理性的快感还是被吴世勋的昏话逗弄的羞耻，他胡乱的摇头否认，如果此刻房间内开了灯，吴世勋就能看见他眼角被染成好看的玫瑰色。  
吴世勋看那人摇头，好心情的更加卖力，他把自己完全抽出又尽数没入，“怎么？哥离了我就不能高潮了吗？”

他就爱看吴亦凡从不可一世的高冷警官变得无助又淫靡的样子，一边要享受着那人的温暖紧致一遍要欣赏着那人在道德边缘崩坏的表情，似乎只有这样，他才会觉得平衡一些。  
直到那人的声音变得嘶哑，他才释放了自己，把属于自己的东西悉数留在了那人的身体里，他的里里外外，全是他的味道。  
似乎，这样他就是他的。


End file.
